1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a solar cell module that has a plurality of solar cells arranged in a matrix so as to be spaced from each other (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-33591 and the like, for example).